Going On From Here
by ChibiEarth
Summary: Sometimes, goodbye is one of the hardest things to do…even if you were simply just a "partner." Written for the "A Farewell to Arms Challenge" at the NFA Community.


NCIS is copyrighted to CBS. I own nothing.

**Title**: Going On From Here

**By: Kagome/Amber**

Rating: FR-13

**Challenge**: A Farewell To Arms Challenge

**Characters**: Tim, Tony, Gibbs,

**Genre**: Angst, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship

**Warnings**: McGiva Romance, Tiva Romance, Tate Romance, Season Ten Spoilers,

**Summary**: Sometimes, goodbye is one of the hardest things to do…even if you were simply just a "partner."

I should be posting up my WEE but this has been nagging at me. I wish Cote de Pablo the best on her future and as always, I hope people leave the other cast members and their families alone on Twitter. This is probably one of the few times I openly write romance such as this with my top pairings all in it.

x-x

_Bing!_

When those elevator doors closed, he knew it would be the last time he would see her for a long time. There was just no coming back, not this time. The beautiful Israeli woman had already said her goodbyes downstairs.

He wanted nothing more than to run out and grab her, stop her from moving on. Yet, he found himself standing here, watching that same elevator that had been through so much since his start at NCIS.

No, he would stay here and swallow his own wishes and respect her decision to go.

A glance to his right and look on Tony's face almost made Timothy McGee's knees buckle beneath him.

Tony's face…it made his stomach turn.

Gibbs stood behind his two agents, daring one of them to move and go. The senior agent knew he was not going to stop Ziva David from leaving, especially after everything they had been through. Gibbs was waiting for the moment when one of the men would run to the elevator.

To his surprise, neither man moved towards the elevator.

A quick move to on the left, Tony turned and walked away from the elevator. Gibbs spared a long glance at Tony. Gibbs knew Tony had loved her yet here he was, saying goodbye and walking in the other direction.

One look in the direction of Timothy McGee and the man had simply moved back to his desk, the one he had claimed for the past ten years. The man's face was distraught, distant, and pained.

Which agent could Gibbs possibly comfort more at a time like this, when dealing with his own demons? Turning his head, Gibbs walked towards the elevator.

Abby. He would go to Abby first. His two agents would need him.

As the elevator doors closed, Gibbs could not help but shiver as the thunder clapped and the older man knew that the rain had already started to pour down over the Navy Yard.

x-x

"May 25th…Why did it have to be May 25th?"

"Eight years to the day, Tony."

No one would have expected the lovely Kate Todd to be back in her Catholic school girl uniform, but she was technically in DiNozzo's fantasy. The odd part was being in the men's restroom while Kate's ghost had appeared and was questioning him about Ziva David.

"I'm torn, Kate."

"Eight years ago, we stood outside of a pool, watching her swim. Now you are letting someone else go. Go after her, Tony."

Tony looked from the mirror to Kate's ghost, "No, I can't. Not this time…"

Kate smiled sadly, "Tony, I'm gone. Paula is gone. Jenny is gone. You can't let any more women say goodbye to you. When are you going to accept that? You deserve someone."

Tony forced a smile, "Kate Todd telling me to go after a woman? I never thought I would hear you say it."

Kate walked up close to her former partner, her ghostly hand laying a hand on her old partner's shoulder.

"Tony, you need to go her before it is too late. I'm gone and it is time that you move on as well, even if that includes NCIS."

"Kate…I…"

"I know DiNozzo. I know you had feelings for me, but this time, don't let those feelings go to waste."

In an instant, Kate's ghost backed away from her old partner and disappeared, this time leaving Tony in the bathroom, alone. He was truly alone, even without Kate's presence there without him this time.

It did not take much for famous Anthony DiNozzo to sink to the bathroom floor and let loose tears.

No, he would not chase after Ziva again. He could not, even if Kate had wanted him to.

x-x

The squad room was too quiet for Tim. The entire building itself seemed too radiated of sadness and pain. Eight years ago, exactly, the entire building seemed to feel the exact same way.

Well, maybe.

Gibbs and Tony had not returned from wherever they went. It did not surprise him.

He should be off somewhere else as well but he could not leave.

Tim knew when those doors closed that would be the last time he may see Ziva. Yet, he found himself wanting to say so much more. He wanted to run and give his friend another hug but he still found himself in shock from Ziva's goodbye to him:

_"Ziva, if you need anything while you move, just ask. If someone happens, do not be afraid to call or-"_

A hand touched his_ face, full of tears. She looked so beautiful, yet so sad. Unable to control the urge, he found his arms circling around her as she cried into his shoulders._

"_**Tivhak**__, Timothy. Always have hope in me, promise me?"_

"Uh, yes Ziva…but if you need something, you can call."

"I know Tim, I know…_"_

Where had that come from? Tim in the back of his mind he had admired Ziva for her beauty, her personality, and everything.

Too often had he simply been a bigger man and brushed his feelings aside for Ziva. He had come to terms that the woman deserved better than him.

"For what…" he whispered quietly to himself, staring off in the distance at Ziva's desk then at Tony's.

Then he instantly remembered. For his friend, his co-worker, his other partner. Yet, Tony never took a step towards the door after Ziva had said her goodbyes. He retreated off somewhere in the back of NCIS.

Though Tim felt no ill feelings toward Tony and he knew if the situation was reversed, Tony would feel the same way.

x-x

A clap of thunder brought the agent from his thoughts.

Tim pulled out his phone and looked at the date.

May 25, 2013. Eight years since Kate had died. He had never told Kate thank you for much when she was still alive.

Tears then started to fill up in his eyes and memories of both Kate and Ziva flashing before him. Tim got up from his desk and retreated to the elevator, now empty. Checking to make sure his bag was over his shoulder and his gun in his holster, the agent stepped inside.

He needed to go home, he just could not deal with this right now…but he resisted the urge to call Ziva's number.

Prancing around the elevator, it only took mere seconds before Tim called Ziva's number.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"_McGee…now is not a good time__._"

"Ziva, listen. I know you said to have hope for you and let you be but I can't say something without getting it off my chest…"

"_Tim, please__-_"

"Thank you, Ziva. From all of us…"

"_I do not understand__._"

"Whether Tony may have said it or not or if I didn't say it enough. However, I just wanted to say goodbye again and thank you for everything…"

"_You're welcome, McGee…but I must go. I will lose signal shortly__._"[ Even from the sound of her voice, Tim could tell she was sincere and even on the verge of crying again.

"Don't apologize. Just have a safe trip. But before you hang up I just wanted to tell you that I-"

The sound of a disconnecting line was he heard. Gripping his phone, Tim slid down to his knees and watched as the elevator descended still. Reaching up, he flipped the emergency button on. No longer able to stop himself, he let the tears fall…

x-x

It would be two hours before he emerged from the restroom. With a look around the squad room, he noticed it was empty.  
McGee must have already gone home and so did Gibbs.

"I should go to," Tony whispered to himself. Not that going home would make him feel any better.

Pushing the down button, the agent waited a few seconds for the elevator to come up. He was surprised, however, when it opened.  
Sitting on the floor of the elevator was McGee, appearing torn…hurt. How long had he been sitting in it?

"McGee…are you alright?"

It was a dumb question, Tony knew. His friend was torn up about Ziva as much as he was.

"I'll be alright Tony. Let's just go home," Tim replied.

To the younger agent's surprise though, Tony retreated to the floor of the elevator and sat next to him.

"We both know we're not ready to go home just yet. Even the elevator has too many memories of everything. May 25th…what a crappy date huh?"

A nod was all he received in reply.

"Hard to believe it has been eight years exactly and things are changing again, huh?"

x-x

It was about 4:00 A.M. by the time Gibbs had managed to drag Abby to at least sleep on the cot in her lab. The scientist was upset yet…happy. If that been the right terms to describe her state. Yet, he had stayed by her side the entire time.

Deciding he would go get coffee, Gibbs walked towards the elevator and pushed the button to go up.

He would miss Ziva but he knew that his team fully respected her decision to move on from NCIS and start a peaceful life. He respected her decision.

Gibbs needed time to think himself about the future of his family before he was greeted by an odd sight as the elevator doors opened up.

On the floor, sleeping oddly separate and most likely uncomfortably, were his two agents. Various snacks from the vending machine were spread out over the elevator. Bottled drinks were near their legs too.

Tim was laying his head on his backpack as did Tony, both agents laying their heads on it but feet extended out in a different direction.

Resisting the urge to laugh in a weird way, Gibbs decided to turn towards the stairs. Apparently, the two agents had been talking and fell asleep in the elevator.

Sighing and unable to keep the smile off his face, Gibbs knew each of his family would move on and be alright.

Ziva, Tony, and Tim would all find a move on under his ever watchful eye keeping up to date about each of them. No matter if one was unable to come back to work for NCIS because of her own choice or one stayed with him as long as possible.

x-x

As Gibbs opened the door to the stairs and was going to grab his gun and keys to go get coffee, he was rather surprised to see the elevator open again and greet him at the top of the stairs.

Standing in the elevator, was Jimmy Palmer, taking a photo of the sleeping agents. Why was Palmer here so late in the middle of the night?

Gibbs put his gun in the holster and grabbed his keys, as he walked from his desk to the elevator.

"Palmer, what are you doing?"

"Uh, Gibbs, I'm uh…taking photos for Ziva."

"Wait, what?"

Jimmy shifted nervously, "Ziva asked me to take photos of anything McGee and Tony do to send her and I couldn't pass this up to send to her…"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "I see. So tell me, why are you still here so late?"

Jimmy scratched nervously behind his head, "I forgot my phone here last night and Breena was up when I got home, so we decided to go late night breakfast from IHOP after we drove back here to get my phone."

Gibbs resisted the urge to laugh and stepped into the elevator, mindful to avoid stepping on the two sleeping agents as the elevator doors closed. Yes, his team would all move on and they would heal from this...no matter where they are.

"Well, let's get going Palmer. Just a warning though, if you take pictures of me to send to Ziva I'll break your damn phone…"


End file.
